Silky Curls
by Mr.Foox
Summary: It's a sleepover at Eric's house. (have been re-written 2014/04/15)
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet in the Cartman's house. Everyone was asleep, at least almost everyone. Everyone except Kenny McCormick, that is. He was sitting up in his friend, Eric's bed, unable to sleep.

The skinny blond looked down on his two friends Stan and Kyle who was lying on a couple of madrasses a distance away from the bed he and his best friend was sharing. They were breathing slowly, most likely already in a deep sleep, just as most people in the town should be right now. A sigh escaped Kenny as his gaze went to Eric's sleeping figure.

_Shit, he looks so peaceful... i wish he could look like this while he was awake too. But of course, if he did he wouldn't really be 'himself' anymore_.

The blue eyed boy smiled to himself. The four friends was now 16, and they sure had been through enough shit to last a lifetime. He couldn't help but feel like they were all still in fourth grade though. It was amazing how many things still were the same as back then. Kyle and Eric still hated each other (but they still hang out from time to time), the people of South Park was still stupid as fuck and Kenny himself still died at least twice a week. Yeah, this was really a fucked up town, but the blond loved the people in it (even though they were retarded) and he couldn't imagine a life without it.

He took a hold of the covers and pulled it higher upon himself, so it covered his freezing knees. Once more his eyes went over to the bigger boy that slept next to him.

_Damn! I doubt he ever gets cold, that lucky bastard._

Kenny on the other hand was always freezing, he was always ice cold.

'_Kenny the poor piece of crap' _that Eric always called him. The blond couldn't help but smile as he inspected the sleeping face of his chubby friend.

_He's like a whole new person while he sleeps, so calm, innocent and... cute. _He reached out his hand towards Eric's light brown curls, and carefully ran his bony hand through it.

_God his hair is so soft! It's almost as a kittens fur. _He looked at the sleeping boy as he gently petted his head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a sleepy but deadly voice cut through the silence. Kenny's hand froze with his hand on his friend's head.

_Fuck! I must have woken him up! _The previously sleeping boy looked up at him with irritated eyes, and the blond removed his hand quickly, like he had been burned.

"Ah, uh, I-..." Kenny felt how he started to blush, and turned his face away, hoping the other wouldn't notice through the darkness. He also didn't want to look into those brown eyes that always seemed to see straight through him. Unable to come up with an good excuse he said the first thing that came to his mind; "You had something stuck in your hair, but it's cool, I took it out."

Kenny glanced at the bigger boy, hoping that he would buy his lame excuse. The brunette looked at him with suspicious eyes, but after a while he rolled over. He didn't say anything for a long while, and just laid there, so long that Kenny thought he had fallen back asleep. But then he spoke up;

"Ya' know Kenny..." he pronounced the word 'Kenny' in his usual childish tone, "I think I still have something in my hair..."

_Wait, what did he just say?.. Did he just?..._

"What did you just say?"

_I must have heard wrong, right?_

"You damn poor piece of shit! You heard me!" He hissed angrily, puffing his cheeks up. And Kenny couldn't help but smile widely.

"You know what? You're right, there's still something stuck in there, I'll get it for you." And so for the second time that night Kenny's slender fingers tangled into Eric's silky brown curls.

"Damn, you're such a fag Kenny..." The chubby natzi boy said as his face turned a light red color.

"Yeah I know" The skinny boy said with a soft voice in his friend's ear, causing the bigger boy to shudder underneath him.

"God fucking damn it Kenny, don't do that shit I'll kick your balls in if you continue!"

The blond was very close to laughter, but manage to hold it in,

"Sorry, sorry" he mumbled with such a controlled voice he possibly could.

A warm fuzzy feeling was filling Kenny up on the inside. He wasn't cold anymore.

**The end.**

**...**

Hi! so i tried to re-write this old one shot, i didn't change much but added a few things and fixed old mistakes. I must say it got better in my eyes. (still not that good though but yeah.)

-Miranda


	2. Note

Just wanted to let you all know i've re-written this story since it's kinda old! - Miranda 


End file.
